


【原创】【叉鹰】5次Brock见到了Clint，一次他没有 BE 已完结

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】【叉鹰】5次Brock见到了Clint，一次他没有 BE 已完结

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 关于CP：不管，我就是要拉郎！  
> 2、 关于时间线：既然是MCU，只要电影里没明说就可以自由发挥……吧？可能会有部分动画世界的参考  
> 3、 全文约3100字   
> 4、私设包括：  
> ① Coulson在神盾的经历（因为没看过电视剧）  
> ② Brock和Clint在神盾的经历  
> ③ Brock在嗨爪的经历  
> ④ 每个人的年龄差  
> 简而言之，全部都是私设……

正文：  


—1—

 

      Rumlow蹲在龙门吊上透过狙击镜监视着500米外的仓库。

  


      特战队已经跟在这个用弓的小偷后面跑了好一阵子了。今天Coulson队长终于把他逼进了死角。然而就现在的形势看来，比起直接击毙不稳定因素，特战队队长似乎更热衷于招募各种能人异士。

  


      或者说，他向神盾局出卖了自己同伴，换来了可以弃暗从明的机会。Rumlow想。

  


       九头蛇给他伪造的履历近乎完美，但Coulson不知道是因为谨慎还是婆妈，并不买帐。Rumlow作为正式队员的第一项任务，就只有在安全距离提供远程支援，或者说，旁观全程。

  


       有什么办法呢，虚假的履历上又不能写明他早就和真正的“改造人”打过交道。

  


      狙击镜里Coulson似乎朝着仓库说了些什么，一柄箭马上打在了他那双擦得发亮的皮鞋间。狙击手已经能想象到现场的一片上膛声。但奇怪的是，他似乎觉得仓库里躲着的只是只惊恐的豪猪。

  


       Rumlow咧了咧嘴角，放在扳机上的手指却丝毫未动。

  


       特战队队长挥了挥手，大概是在让其他队员收起武器。然后他大胆地又走进了一点。Rumlow有点期待他的新上司被箭射倒的情形，但最终仓库里的弓箭手只是警备地走了出来，放下武器，被其他神盾局探员带走。

  


       Rumlow一直观察着那个弓箭手，直到车门完全关上。

  


       像他这么大的时候自己在干什么呢，后来的特战队队长想，好像已经加入九头蛇一段时间了，刚从普通的炮灰升职为武器管理员候补。

  
  
  


       在九头蛇被连根拔起后，Rumlow也曾推算过，就算他当时击毙了Barton，未来大概也不会有什么变化。

  
  
  


—2—  


      为了打发时间，Rumlow在出发前心血来潮地去了趟靶场。

  


      本来他只是想去打几发练练手感，但他从观察窗里瞥到一群学员像是不知道子弹要钱一样在训练间隙比赛打靶。他依稀从这群毛躁的小兵身上看到了自己炮灰时期的影子，干脆就站在那儿好笑地看着。不过当时可没有人会用弓箭参赛，他想。也不是说他认为神盾局高强度的训练和严苛的选拔能淘汰这个小鬼，但他可没料想到Coulson居然会同意Barton选这么笨拙的玩意儿作为主武器。

  


      Rumlow看着他一脸肃杀地拉弓瞄准，隐约感受到了同类的气息。而在看到箭头顺着抛物线深深钉入靶心后，他不得不承认Coulson的眼光：如果是Barton这种好苗子的话，略经琢磨大概真的能用这种过时的武器制造出意想不到的效果。

  


      九头蛇卧底就这么看着他把箭袋里所有的箭都射在了靶心上。败者不可置信地看向同伴，而胜者意气风发地拨了拨弦。Barton大概往观察窗扫了一眼，但马上就陷入了同伴们的包围中。

  


      Rumlow又觉得应该是自己想多了，想从靶场看清观察者可比击中靶心要难得多。他低头看了看表，发现时间已经差不多，就径直离开了靶场。

  
  
  


      只可惜先挖掘到他的不是九头蛇，优秀的敌人注定只能沦为历史车轮的阻碍。

  
  
  


—3—  


 

      Rumlow也没想到自己会这么快就又见到这个新人。

  
  


      当他走出更衣室的时候，Barton已经在门口等着他了。弓箭手在听到声响后漫不经心地把易拉罐扔到了角落的垃圾桶里，然后转过身看着他，一言不发。

  


      “这可不是学员该来的地方。”间谍没有浪费时间盘问他是怎么溜过来的，只是挑眉摆明态度，毕竟迟到的话会被队长唠很久。

  


      “你刚刚为什么不进去？”Rumlow明白自己刚刚猜对了，但他没猜到后面那句，“那天你也只是看着。”

  


       他愣了一会儿才明白弓箭手提的是他被招安那天。Rumlow本来想要装傻，但眼前这两道锐利的视线似乎能看穿他的一切伪装。

  


       “你身上的气息和他们不一样，很危险。”Barton眯起眼打量着眼前的人，然后露出了不知天高地厚的笑容，“特战队里像你这样的人多吗？”

  


       Rumlow想了一下被九头蛇占了半壁江山的特战队，好笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你是怕被筛下来吗？”

  


      “你就等着我顶掉你的位置吧！“Barton似乎不忿地哼了一声，但Rumlow没管，只是摆摆手往前走了几步。

  


        身后的人没有作声。Rumlow转过头去，刚好看到头顶上的通风管口正在被安回去。他无奈地摇了摇头。

  
  
  


       可惜后来独眼局长要新建一个独立行动小组，Coulson就带了几个他中意的人，其中包括还是学员的Clint Barton。

  
作者有话说：  
       这篇文大概属于一种玩票儿性质的创作吧，开发脑洞有益身心健康什么的。大纲已经码好了，本来想本周完结的，但日程出了点问题...... 先看看反响怎么样吧，有人追我就码快点......  
       前面三篇已经完成微调，完  
  
8.17 更新  


—4—

 

       后来特战队陆陆续续和独立行动小组合作过几次，但Rumlow始终没能碰上Barton。九头蛇也没能打进这个独立分队。间谍长期随队奔波于各个战场，自然也懒得浪费难得的闲暇时间来打听一个没能进队的新人。

  


       “队长……”

  
       “行了行了，你们散了吧。”

  
       Rumlow挥挥手让刚刚被不明男子打得毫无还手之力的队员回去休息。如果他没估算错的话，刚才那个男人的肉体强化程度远超冬兵。别说是他带的这群新兵，就算是两个冬兵设伏也未必能杀了他。

  
       “你当上队长了？！”最后一个队员刚刚关上门，Barton就迫不及待地从通风管口跳了下来。

  
       “小分队队长而已。”Rumlow摆摆手，并没有被吓到。他早在现场就认出了Barton，毕竟神盾局里可没几个用弓高手。尽管当时光线十分昏暗，但九头蛇间谍能看出来，独立小组那些难度远高于特战队的任务早已让弓箭手脱胎换骨。

  
      “你的坏习惯怎么还没改。”

  
      “从大门打进去是Nat的风格。”Barton避重就轻。

  
      “那个俄罗斯妞吗…”Rumlow倒是和那个红发女人见过几面，也听说了弓箭手招募女间谍的“光荣”事迹。

  
      他抬起头，看到弓箭手眼中一闪而过的情绪。看起来高强度的任务始终还是在他心中留下了不安全感。他于是转了个话题，“你们过来接手的话……这次的任务很棘手吗？”

  
      “还好吧，长官让我们再观察一下。这次目标很特别。”

  
      于是两人陷入了沉默。最后还是Barton先打破沉寂。

  
      “我怎么没看到和我同期的人？”Barton已经很久没有收到过同期同僚的消息了，不过他一直以为是正常现象。同为特战队的Rumlow大概会比他清楚点。

 

  
  
      “Coulson队长没告诉你吗，和我们同一年的外勤，就剩下我们俩了。”

 

  
—5—

  
       然后神盾局发现那个男人真的是“神”，特战队撤出研究基地，独立行动小组再次人间蒸发。Barton袭击三栖战舰的时候Rumlow远在索克维亚；Barnes大闹神盾局时，Barton恰逢休假。  
  
       再见面，竟是敌人。  
  
  
       Rumlow察觉到不对劲之后并没有睁开眼，只是不动声色地把手探向藏在被子下的手枪。

  
      “我知道你醒着。”入侵者开口。

  
      前特战队队长马上掀开被子，把枪口对准来者。但他并没有开枪，因为他已经听到了弓被拉满的声音。

  
      “你的小伙伴呢？”Rumlow一边拖延时间，一边寻找机会准备呼叫支援。

  
      “他们还不知道这里。”Barton居然放下了手中的箭，“而且你的手下水平很次。”

  
     “有什么办法呢，”和戏谑的语气不同，前间谍并没有放松警惕，手指依然搭在扳机上，“好点儿的都被你们收拾了，忘了？”

  
      “九头蛇已经完了，”弓箭手往前走了一步。但是光线太昏暗，Rumlow看不清他的表情，“Strucker已经死了，你们群龙无首。”

  
      “嗯哼，‘砍掉一颗头，长出两颗头’，你该警惕我们还有其他余部才对。”前间谍早就知道这点，但不屑一顾。

  
      “和我同一年的外勤就只剩下你了，”Barton终于走到了月光下，眼中充满了悲哀，“外面也只是些新招募的人吧。”

  
      “你以前可没那么多愁善感。”Rumlow看到弓箭手突然变僵硬的动作，知道他已经看到了自己的脸。但他只是继续嘲讽，“是那个索克维亚的小男孩？”

  
      Barton的眼中先是涌现出愤怒，但很快又重新被悲伤覆盖。Rumlow第一次觉得一双藏不住情绪的眼睛漂亮。但一时的惊艳没有任何意义，他们的立场早就决定了各自的结局。

  
      “你知道吗，后来我才知道你的外号是‘鹰眼’。真是有缘。”

  
      门外突然传来一阵轻微的脚步声。就在Rumlow分神的瞬间，弓箭手已经消失得无影无踪。门外的人毫不知情地打开了门。

 

  
      “你好，我叫Zemo。你应该也想向队长报仇吧，叉骨。”

 

  
  
—+1—

  
      Rumlow没有想到Zemo的计划竟然会这么顺利。没有人发现他身上多穿了一件沉重的炸弹衣，也没有人发现他们抢夺生化武器的行动不过是更大的阴谋中的一环。复仇者们顾忌着那剂病毒，完全被他们牵着鼻子走。

  
      叉骨知道自己完全不是队长的对手，也清楚自杀式爆炸会伤不到队长半分。但他只要拖够时间，让Zemo的计划得以顺利进行。队长必须付出代价。  


      只可惜这次鹰眼并没能参与这个导火索，本来他还想恭喜他成为最后的幸存者的。  


      “Hail Hydra.”  


      Rumlow按下了按钮。

  
——End——

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 1、拉郎是检验脑洞的唯一标准  
> 2、剧情Bug，也是提供脑洞的好地方【不是  
> 3、这篇文前后叙事风格的不一致太明显了。特别是3 4 5，前后的衔接过于生硬。我有想过要不要删掉的，但删掉可能会过于碎片化..... 不过我最后放出了时间表，嗯......反正看着爽爽嘛  
> 4、然后谢谢看到现在的观众老爷们【不  
> 5、然后我看了一下好像有什么冬叉冬、叉盾叉、寡鹰、探鹰的即视感哈，再重申一遍，我杂食，大家看到喜欢怎么理解都行 Ow


End file.
